Fero and Skirmix Reviews
Rate this set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 By:Echo (Please Respond!!!) Pros 1.New Launcher 2.Fennrak Head Piece 3.Red and Black combo 4.More Skrall Head pieces 5. Worth The Money Cons 1. No new hand pieces 2.AV-Toran Build Again 3. Simple build Conclusion Overall it's a pretty good set. I say it's worth the $19.00. What are you waiting for? Get out and Buy It! Review 2 By:Mata Nui Now, this is my first review here, so I don't know if there are any standards for reviews to follow. Construction and design Fero Fero is the usual (and as some of you might say, boring) Av-Matoran build. As you might have noticed, he has the old hand pieces, not the new ones. He also has a little tail. It's there to connect him to Skirmix. Skirmix The build of Skirmix is (relatively) complicated. I won't describe it, but it's a over all good build. But, WHAT ARE THOSE SILVER PIECES DOING THERE? The destroys the whole color scheme. All I can complain about except the silver pieces is that he's a bit thin. Pros * Simple but good build for Fero * Good color scheme (except silver) for Skirmix * The price is actually not two times higher than it should be! That's very unusual. * Good build for Skirmix * Skirmix' head is good Cons * Silver pieces on Skirmix * Skirmix has too short tail * Fero don't has new hand pieces, and they're gray instead of black Conclusion It is, over all, a good set. The pros totally outweights the cons. I give it 9 out of 10 stars. * * * * * * * * * * I'd say this is worth getting, if you can afford it. If you can't stand the Av-Matoran build, then think for a while before getting it. Review 3 By Fero Pros *Thornax Launcher *Muscular build. Obviously symbilizes strength. *Re-released feet. May not be much difference from others but is still new. Cons *No hands... Is quite a disapointment but, as Malum doesn't have them either, which implies it is a trend in Bara Magnans outcasters from the Glatorian/Agori system. *SAME HEAD AS THE SKRALL!!! *Hardly any new pieces out of entire build. Summary Fero is OK, nothing special at all. His face has that strong commanding expression on it, which I like, but has been used with the Skrall and really ruins the whole idea. 4/10 Skirmix Pros *Head: Looks savage! The eyes are of contrasting colors for once. Red eyes (evil) would look bad on a red armored character so they just made it there... Plus the jaw is wicked! Looks reptilian and really realistic! Also, the recolored Mistika claw (I have no idea what it's actually supposed to be) looks cool because it emphasises savageness! *Neck. A bit armorless but works better than anything else I can imagine. *Life counter: Fits him like a color, implying that it is the mark of his captivity. Cons *Yes, as Mata Nui said, the silver foot does have an unwanted color and we would have all wanted the legendary "Dark red Piraka foot" but, sadly, LEGO has other plans... *His build from waist down is a bit too much like the Kikinalo, plus, it's quite bare. I don't see much armor, not even on the femur and they have space for at least two Inika knee caps or something! *Arms and tail are a bit short, seems to give him limits. *HE HAS AN UNDERBITE! Is that another of the 'every girl has to look like barbie' is now 'every kid with an under bite has to look like Skirmix!?!?!?' Summary Skirmix is one of my favorite 09 sets. He's just so cool. I love reptiles and guess I just instantly take a liking to this... raptor... dinosour.... thing. It's hard to tell what he is that I think makes him interesting. Like I said somewhere in Fero's review above, this cannot fit into the Glatorian/Agori society. He's an outcast and that's what makes his and Fero look like they belong together. 8/10 Well earned! Review 4 This review is by LhikanRULES95 Pros: *Tyrannosaurus is my favorite animal and Skirmix looks alot like a T-rex *The silver feet looks like Fero attached some sort of metal thing sround his foot so that way he can walk thought the desert more smothly *Cool head Cons: *Short tail *Fero has Skrall's helmet which is cheap *No new peices Overall: I really like Fero and Skirmix. It's awesome.8.5/10. I love it. Category:2009 Sets Category:Highly Rated Category:Highly Rated Sets